


Blackfish and Orange Roses

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is alive, Based on a fic, Cat POV, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Millicent loves Armie, Millicent loves Rose, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Spanish Translation, based on a twitter comic, millicent ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: What Millicent thinks about her owner and their future after the war.Inspired by the charming comicStar PeacebyBenSoloLivesWho has awakened in me the love for GingerRose!ESPAÑOL/INGLÉS
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Blackfish and Orange Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ola_bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_bishop/gifts).



Inspired by the charming comic of [BenSoloLives](https://twitter.com/WeAreBenSolo)

[Star Peace](https://twitter.com/WeAreBenSolo/status/1250885986151813122?s=20)

On Twitter!

* * *

Things were starting to change.

She could feel it as something inevitable but not necessarily bad.

Nothing could be bad as long as she and her human were together, right?

Every hair on her orange body stood up in anticipation and she could not help but feel a little fear. She wasn't used to those levels of stress.

Because despite what you might think of Millicent, she wasn't a very fearless cat. She preferred quiet seasons and definitely hated explosions.

And lately there was a lot of the latter at the _Steadfast_.

In fact, she never really liked the ship.

None of the ships had liked her very much, but she didn't want to go through what she had to go through last time on the _Supremacy_ , when she had to run away with her human in a hurry, sharing the ride with the hateful white-faced, black-haired human.

Well, it's true she was never bored in such a big place, her huge kingdom of _durasteel_.

But sneaking through the breathing windows into the kitchens was so easy that it soon became tedious.

Some of the cooks even saved for her the best part of some shredded _blackfish_ , which would happily end up in her belly rather than on the Supreme Leader's table.

And when she wasn't with her human, she was a little lonely.

She was the only one of her kind, _no pets allowed_.

And that was fine, because she didn't consider herself anything like that.

She was part of the crew, loyal to the First Order as long as her cook friends were also loyal and food supplies were plentiful.

And in particular, the _blackfish_ stock.

As long as her human took care of her.

Because she didn't remember any part of her life where Armitage wasn't. From the beginning she had felt at ease with him and trusted that the feeling was reciprocal.

He had saved her from being thrown into the incinerator when no one else had noticed how small she was. He himself took care of cleaning her up, playing with her and keeping her box clean and perfumed.

She loved Armie with all of her kitty heart.

Many times she witnessed his discomfort, witnessed long hours of frustration, even had to dodge some objects that her human threw against the wall.

They were not meant for her, he would never hurt her.

But beyond the way he behaved, her human was always attentive and good to her.

Millie knew that it was necessary to have a little patience, to wait for the right moment to be able to approach Armie. And when she did, it was all peace and true love from both sides.

Her human would talk to her in a soft tone, no longer a trace of anger, and she would bring her little head closer to rub against him, wagging her tail as well.

Armitage was all about love and she rewarded his pampering with purring.

It was a real paradise.

Because Armitage didn't talk much, he had no one to talk to. Apparently his superiors mistreated him, like this Pryde, who was such a horrifying human.

But there were no secrets between him and his cat.

It could be said that Millicent was a repository of valuable information about the First Order, and if there had been any mechanism to extract that information, her life would have been in grave danger.

But her human would always protect her and Millicent would protect her human.

Of course, good stuff doesn't last forever.

During the last few months Armitage behaved very strangely. Millie was very worried about him being distracted, forgetting to feed her and clean her litter box.

This in particular was the last straw, because she had no choice but to resort to means that were not pleasing to the Supreme Leader, such as having to do "her business" elsewhere.

Oh, yes! She had her own ways of protesting.

Though on second thought, the sandbox in the black-haired human's room did not seem to contain any sanitary stones. Millie realized a little late that they were ashes. Another human maybe? She didn't really care that much.

Well, the human had good reason to be angry then.

But no amount of mischief could get Armitage out of the distressing, nervous state he was in.

Not even when she sat on him and stretched out her little legs as a sign of affection.

It was all very inconvenient.

Many nights she watched him as he communicated through the holopad with someone else, but she could not make out the figure with the hood, she could only hear a voice.

Apparently Armitage was as tired as she was of living at the _Steadfast_ and having to put up with the Supreme Leader.

Although Millie had to recognize that the black-haired human was not as cruel as the pale faced alien that had been in his place before.

At least the human didn't make her hair stand up every time she walked by.

Countless times she had heard Armitage say that he would do anything to stop him from winning. Winning what? Humans were too temperamental.

It was clear that the two humans didn't get along, but Millicent knew it wasn't Armie's fault. Nothing that had happened between them was his fault. She couldn't explain it, she just knew.

Let's call it animal instinct.

That was the state of affairs.

Armitage was up to something and Millicent could only hope it was for her own benefit.

Or for the benefit of both of them, but mostly for her own.

One night she even saw her human smile. It was very strange.

It was not an ironic smile, nor a sad one, but one of real happiness. A smile of hope?

What did he mean by being _the spy_?

* * *

After a few months the explosions were over and somehow your human had managed to escape the First Order.

Millie was not wrong in her hunches.

Because from one ship to another, and then to another. And the last one was no fun at all.

Worst of all, she was separated from her Armie.

Millie couldn't ask them what they had done with him and was very worried, her hair began to fall out and she refused to eat.

One day she heard someone say "parole" and the words gave her a chill.

Would Armitage have someone to talk to there? Would they be feeding him well? Would he miss scratching her belly?

Millie mewed in protest every day until she was exhausted, but her new caregivers did not know exactly what to do.

By the way, she was behaving very badly but she couldn't help it.

She felt extremely sad.

And then one day the short, black-haired, smiling human appeared.

Millie learned her name, because she felt something special about her.

Rose.

From the first moment she was kind to her. Her hands were warm and she always dedicated tender words and pampering to her.

Millie began to eat again, her hair became more orange than ever and even her belly grew a little more than before.

She learned to sneak out of her temporary home and soon found a way to give Rose the insects she hunted for her.

The human laughed a lot, she seemed not to understand at all, but she was pleased.

And if Rose was okay, Millie was okay.

The human was very beautiful and Millie heard her refer to Armie as General Hux.

Well, maybe she didn't know him very well, but she was trying to do something for him and that was enough for the cat.

Many times she would get angry and frown but Millie understood that her anger was not for Armitage, in fact she always defended him when others spoke ill of him.

Humans and their wars, did they have to be so complicated?

She listened to Rose talk all the time, got used to her voice. She would not refuse if she offered to be his new human, but she could never forget Armitage.

So she tried to communicate with her, in her meowing language, with the intention of getting her feelings across to the human.

It seemed to be working.

The human promised her that she would soon be reunited with her beloved Armitage.

Millie was so happy that she couldn't think of anything else but her human.

_Arkanis_ sounded good, even if it was another ship. But from what Rose said, it was an infinitely better place; it was not a ship but a planet.

Every place could be considered a better place than a ship, even if it didn't have a _Blackfish_ to offer.

And the human promised her that she would get her daily ration of _blackfish_ in a can.

* * *

From Millicent's perspective, everything was starting to go better than ever.

She had her human back, she had a new house that she immediately turned into her domain, she even had a window to watch the local birds for hours.

She also had Rose, and she appreciated her more and more every day. And getting Millie's affection was no small feat.

And of course, she had a _blackfish_ in a can.

But only one thing bothered her, and that was that humans didn't get along at all.

Not that Millie cared much about what Armitage did, as long as he didn't neglect her. But she loved the human very much and for a moment it crossed her mind that they could get along quite well.

They were quite similar, after all.

Millie couldn't decide which of the two was the more stubborn or the more intelligent. They both strove to protect the weaker ones, each one in their own way, of course.

And if they got along better, maybe they could keep the human female. The cat would not mind giving her a little space in bed, just enough for her to rest.

And I had to admit they made a nice couple.

But at the moment she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Maybe if they did more together without fighting.

Maybe if the human had a chance to know Armie the way Millie knew him.

Maybe if her human allowed himself to hear Rose's laughter or make her laugh the way Millie could.

Millie had a goal and she would not rest until she achieved it.

* * *

As the days passed, Millicent witnessed a happy change.

Her two humans were learning to communicate better.

They ate breakfast together and talked a lot.

Rose always saved some cat treats for her and always scratched her head when she arrived.

Millie loved that, but she only let Rose do it.

Rose had a sweet way of addressing her Armie but he didn't seem to notice. Millie knew that he had suffered a lot because of other humans and that was why he was so suspicious.

She couldn't blame him. Except for the two of them, humans were creepy creatures sometimes.

Except for the cooks at the _Steadfast_.

And maybe the ones who prepared the cans of _Blackfish_.

But Millie only cared about her two humans.

When Rose went to work, Millie watched as Armitage stared at the door, lost in thought, with a small smile on his lips. And then he would nod his head.

Millie would never understand. Even with meows she always got what she wanted, and her two humans could talk but got nothing. Are there any more absurd beings?

One night Armitage came home badly hurt and Millie feared that the paleface alien had returned.

Because some came and went, the cat did not quite understand how they did it but that did not keep her awake either.

He was in a bad mood and she tried to calm him down by purring, but nothing.

Then Rose arrived and they talked a bit. She offered to heal his wounds.

And for a moment they both seemed to be in another world. In a world without Millie.

She thought it was worth it, she had other things to do.

Besides, it was worth being left out for a while just to see her Armitage happy.

She felt satisfied; she couldn't do more than she had done.

Now it was her turn to relax and be a spectator. She was confident that they had learned something from her feline wisdom, she was sure that everything would go well between them.

Millie moved her tail slowly and her whiskers curved upwards.

Apparently that was her way of smiling.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar.

Podía sentirlo como algo inevitable pero no necesariamente malo.

Nada podía ser malo mientras ella y su humano estuvieran juntos, ¿Verdad?

Todos los pelos de su cuerpo anaranjado se erizaban de expectación y no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo. No estaba acostumbrada a esos niveles de estrés.

Porque a pesar de lo que podría pensarse de Millicent, ella no era una gata demasiado intrépida. Prefería las temporadas tranquilas y definitivamente odiaba las explosiones.

Y últimamente había mucho de lo segundo en el _Steadfast_.

De hecho, la nave nunca le gustó realmente.

Ninguna le había gustado mucho, pero no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que la última vez en el _Supremacy,_ cuando tuvo que huir con su humano de manera precipitada, compartiendo el viaje con el odioso humano de cara blanca y cabello negro.

Bueno, es cierto nunca se aburría en un sitio tan grande, su enorme reino de _durasteel_.

Pero escabullirse por las ventanillas de respiración hasta llegar a las cocinas era tan fácil que pronto se convirtió en algo tedioso.

Algunos de los cocineros incluso le guardaban la mejor parte de algún _piconegro_ triturado, que felizmente terminaría en su barriga antes que en la mesa del Líder Supremo.

Y cuando no estaba con su humano, se sentía un poco sola.

Era la única en su especie, no se permitían mascotas.

Y eso estaba muy bien, porque ella no se consideraba a sí misma nada de eso.

Era parte de la tripulación, leal a la Primera Orden siempre y cuando sus amigos cocineros también lo fueran y abundaran las existencias de comida.

Y en particular, las existencias de _piconegro_.

Siempre y cuando su humano cuidara de ella.

Porque no recordaba parte de su vida en la que Armitage no estuviera. Desde el principio se había sentido a gusto con él y confiaba en que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Él le había salvado de ser arrojada al incinerador cuando nadie más se había fijado en ella por lo pequeña que era. Él en persona se ocupaba de asearla y limpiarla, jugaba con ella y mantenía su caja limpia y perfumada.

Amaba a Armitage con todo su corazón gatuno.

Muchas veces fue testigo de sus malestares, presenció largas horas de frustración, incluso tuvo que esquivar algunos objetos que su humano arrojaba contra la pared. No iban destinados a ella, jamás la lastimaría.

Pero más allá de la manera en la que se comportaba, su humano era siempre atento y bueno con ella.

Millie sabía que era necesario tener un poco de paciencia, esperar el momento adecuado para poder acercarse a Armitage. Y cuando lo hacía todo era paz y cariño verdadero desde las dos partes.

Su humano hablaba con ella en tono suave, ya sin rastro de furia, y ella acercaba su pequeña cabeza para restregarse contra él, moviendo la cola también. Armitage era todo amor y ella recompensaba sus mimos con ronroneos.

Era un verdadero paraíso.

Porque Armitage no hablaba mucho, no tenía con quién hacerlo. Al parecer sus superiores lo maltrataban, como ese tal Pryde, que humano tan horripilante.

Pero entre él y su gata no había secretos.

Podría decirse que Millicent era depositaria de información valiosa acerca de la Primera Orden, y si hubiera existido algún mecanismo para extraer esos datos, su vida hubiera corrido un grave peligro.

Pero su humano siempre la protegería y Millicent protegería a su humano.

Claro que lo bueno no duraba para siempre.

Durante los últimos meses Armitage se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Millie estaba muy preocupada porque lo notaba distraído, olvidaba darle de comer y limpiar su caja de arena.

Esto en particular era el colmo, porque no le quedó otra opción más que la de recurrir a medios que no le causaron gracia al Líder Supremo, como tener que hacer “sus necesidades” en cualquier otro sitio.

¡Oh, sí! Ella tenía sus propias formas de protestar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la caja de arena del cuarto del humano de pelo negro no parecía contener piedras sanitarias. Millie se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que eran cenizas. ¿De otro humano tal vez? No le importaba demasiado en realidad.

Bueno, el humano tuvo buenos motivos para enojarse entonces.

Pero ninguna travesura sacaba a Armitage del estado angustiante y nervioso en el que se encontraba.

Ni siquiera cuando se sentaba sobre él y estiraba sus patitas en señal de afecto.

Todo era muy inconveniente.

Muchas noches lo observó mientras se comunicaba por el _holopad_ con alguien más, pero no pudo distinguir a la figura con la capucha, solamente podía escuchar su voz.

Al parecer Armitage estaba tan cansado como él de vivir en el _Steadfast_ y de tener que aguantar al Líder Supremo.

Aunque Millie tenía que reconocer que el humano de cabello negro no era tan cruel como el alienígena cara pálida que estuvo antes en su lugar.

Por lo menos el humano no le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que pasaba cerca.

Infinidad de veces había escuchado a Armitage decir que haría lo posible por evitar que él ganara. ¿Ganar qué? Los humanos eran demasiado temperamentales.

Estaba claro que los dos humanos no se llevaban bien, pero Millicent sabía que no era culpa de Armitage. Nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos era su culpa. No podía explicarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

Llamémosle instinto animal.

Así era el estado de la situación.

Armitage estaba tramando algo y Millicent sólo podía esperar que fuera para su propio beneficio.

O para el beneficio de ambos, pero principalmente para el suyo.

Una noche incluso vio a su humano sonreír. Fue muy extraño.

No fue una sonrisa irónica, ni triste, sino una de auténtica felicidad. ¿Una sonrisa de esperanza?

¿A qué se refería con eso de ser _el espía_?

* * *

Después de unos meses las explosiones habían acabado y de alguna manera su humano se las había ingeniado para escapar de la Primera Orden.

Millie no se equivocó en sus presentimientos.

Porque de una nave pasaron a otra, y luego a otra. Y la última no era para nada divertida.

Lo peor de todo fue que la separaron de su Armitage.

Millie no podía preguntarles qué habían hecho con él y estaba muy preocupada, su pelo comenzó a caer y se negaba a probar bocado.

Un día escuchó que alguien decía “libertad condicional” y las palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. ¿Tendría Armitage alguien con quien hablar en ese lugar? ¿Acaso le estarían alimentando bien? ¿Extrañaría rascar su barriga?

Millie maullaba en protesta todos los días hasta quedar agotada, pero sus nuevos cuidadores no sabían qué hacer exactamente.

Por cierto, se estaba portando muy mal pero no podía evitarlo.

Se sentía extremadamente triste.

Y un día apareció la humana bajita de cabello negro y ojos risueños.

Millie aprendió su nombre, porque sintió algo especial en ella.

_Rose_.

Desde el primer instante fue amable con ella. Sus manos eran cálidas y siempre le dedicaba palabras tiernas y mimos.

Millie comenzó a comer de nuevo, su pelo se puso más anaranjado que nunca e incluso le creció la barriga un poco más que antes.

Aprendió a escabullirse de su hogar temporal y pronto encontró la manera de obsequiar a Rose con insectos que cazaba para ella. La humana se reía mucho, parecía no entender del todo, pero estaba complacida.

Y si Rose estaba bien, Millie estaba bien.

La humana era muy hermosa y Millie escuchaba que ella se refería a su humano como General Hux. Bien, tal vez no lo conocía en profundidad, pero estaba tratando de hacer algo por él y eso bastaba para la gata.

Muchas veces se enojaba y fruncía el ceño pero Millie entendía que su furia no era para Armitage, de hecho siempre lo defendía cuando otros hablaban mal de él.

Los humanos y sus guerras, ¿Tan complicados tenían que ser?

Escuchaba a Rose hablar todo el tiempo, se acostumbró a su voz. No se negaría si ella se ofrecía a ser su nueva humana, pero nunca podría olvidar a Armitage.

Así que intentó comunicarse con ella, en su idioma de maullidos, con la intención de que le hiciera llegar sus sentimientos al humano.

Al parecer estaba funcionando.

La humana le prometió que pronto iba a reunirse con su querido Armitage.

Millie estaba tan feliz que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su humano.

_Arkanis_ sonaba bien, aún si se trataba de otra nave. Pero por lo que Rose decía, era un lugar infinitamente mejor, no era una nave sino un planeta.

Todo lugar podía considerarse un mejor lugar que una nave, aún si no tenía _piconegro_ para ofrecer.

Y la humana le prometió que obtendría su ración diaria y abundante de _piconegro_ en lata.

* * *

Desde la perspectiva de Millicent, todo empezaba a ir mejor que nunca.

Tenía a su humano de regreso, tenía una casa nueva que inmediatamente convirtió en sus dominios, incluso tenía una ventana para mirar a las aves del lugar durante horas.

Tenía también a Rose y cada día la apreciaba más. Y obtener el afecto de Millie era un mérito nada despreciable.

Y por supuesto, tenía _piconegro_ en lata.

Pero una sola cosa le molestaba y era que los humanos no se llevaban del todo bien.

No es que a Millie le preocupara mucho lo que hiciera Armitage, siempre y cuando no la desatendiera. Pero quería mucho a la humana y por un instante se le cruzó entre oreja y oreja que ellos podrían llevarse bastante bien.

Eran bastante parecidos, después de todo.

Millie no podía decidir cuál de los dos era el más obstinado o el más inteligente. Los dos se esforzaban por proteger a los más débiles, cada uno a su manera, claro.

Y si ellos se llevaban mejor, tal vez podrían conservar a la humana. A la gata no le molestaría cederle un poco de espacio en la cama, lo justo y necesario para que pudiera descansar.

Y tenía que admitir que hacían una linda pareja.

Pero por el momento no veía que eso fuera a suceder pronto.

Tal vez, si ellos hicieran más cosas juntos sin pelear.

Tal vez si la humana tuviera oportunidad de conocer a Armitage como Millie lo conocía.

Tal vez si su humano se permitiera escuchar la risa de Rose o hacerle reír como Millie podía hacerlo.

Millie tenía un objetivo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

A medida que pasaban los días, Millicent fue testigo de un cambio feliz.

Sus dos humanos estaban aprendiendo a comunicarse mejor.

Ellos desayunaban juntos y hablaban bastante.

La humana siempre le guardaba alguna golosina para gatos y siempre le rascaba la cabeza al llegar.

A Millie le encantaba eso, pero sólo dejaba que Rose lo hiciera.

Rose tenía una forma dulce de dirigirse a su Armie pero él no parecía notarlo. Millie sabía que él había sufrido mucho por culpa de otros humanos y por eso era tan desconfiado.

No podría culparlo. A excepción de ellos dos, los humanos eran criaturas espeluznantes a veces.

Excepto los cocineros del Steadfast.

Y tal vez, los que preparaban las latas de _piconegro_.

Pero a Millie solamente le importaban sus dos humanos.

Cuando Rose se iba a trabajar, Millie observaba la manera en la que Armitage se quedaba mirando la puerta, pensativo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Y luego negaba con la cabeza.

Millie no lo entendería jamás. Incluso con maullidos ella conseguía siempre lo que quería, y sus dos humanos podían hablar pero no obtenían nada. ¿Acaso existen seres más absurdos?

Una noche Armitage llegó a la casa muy lastimado y Millie temió que el alienígena de cara pálida hubiera regresado. Porque algunos iban y venían, la gata no entendía muy bien cómo lo hacían pero eso tampoco le quitaba el sueño.

Estaba de mal humor y ella intentó calmarlo con ronroneos.

Entonces llegó Rose y hablaron un poco. Ella se ofreció a curar sus heridas.

Y por un momento ambos parecían estar en otro mundo. En un mundo sin Millie.

Ella pensó que valía la pena, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Además, valía la pena ser dejada un poco de lado con tal de ver feliz a su Armitage.

Se consideró satisfecha, no podía hacer más de lo que había hecho.

Ahora le tocaba relajarse y ser espectadora. Confiaba en que ellos hubieran aprendido algo de su sabiduría felina, estaba segura de todo iría bien entre ellos.

Millie movió la cola despacio y sus bigotes se curvaron hacia arriba.

Al parecer esa era su forma de sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
